Phoenix
by Deplorability
Summary: 'I woke up to find myself in a dark room. I could feel a light breeze moving across my face. Wait. My face. Why was it bare? Where was my mask' Please take a chance and read the first chapter please. It WILL turn out to be GrimOC. Chap1's just a prologue


This is set after Aizen escapes to Hueco Mundo. Sorry if it's a little angsty but this is my first fic so I would really appreciate it if you would help me out with a review. It only takes a few minutes.

This is a prologue of sorts - for my OC. I promise the future chapters will be light and funny. Hopefully.

I'm sort of making this up as I go along. So, tips and ideas and _constructive_ criticism are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach in anyway.

Here goes nothing...

**Chapter 1**

As a human, my life was not particularly remarkable.

I was the very definition of average. I had okay grades at school, a few close friends and a happy family to go home to - complete with a dog. I was dismal at sports and was learning the guitar. I went to the mall with my friends and often spent hours on the phone gossiping about boys and the impossible amount of homework given each day.

Not surprisingly, my death was just as average. I died in a car accident while walking home from school. I remember looking at my body in the middle of the intersection wondering why I was lying in a pool of blood. I was seventeen at that time. By the time the ambulance made it, it was too late to save me.

I had my funeral the next day. People I didn't realize I'd known were present. The entire event was very moving. Tears were shed by the bucketful.

I decided I didn't want to move on. I continued to watch my family over the next couple of days. Days turned into weeks. At first, the tears couldn't stop and they prayed at my shrine every day. But, they stopped. They stopped everything within a few weeks. They continued with their lives. They had forgotten all about me. It was as though I was nothing more than a blip in their existence - not someone who had made a difference. My friends were no better.

Still, I stayed. I was hopeful that they would remember. I knew it was selfish of me to want them to remember me when they had just moved on but a small part of me was broken when I saw them laughing, as though nothing had happened.

Maybe they were just busy. Perhaps it was their way of coping with the sadness. I waited and waited for them to notice the gap I had left in their lives. But that day never came.

It hurt to see them forget. Forget all the good times shared and the memories created.

x-X-x

It was a cloudless night when it happened, when _they_ came - the Hollows.

I was by Ken's - my dog's - kennel. They swooped down from the sky gliding silently. There were two of them. I never had a chance. My screams trailed behind me unheard as they carried me away.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I was on my back. The rough ground burned where claws ripped into my skin and made bloody wounds. The stones dug into them making it worse. I couldn't even scream to let my pain out. My throat had given out on me a long time ago.

I wondered then why this was happening to me. What had I done to deserve this? Wasn't I already dead? How could I die again?

When the darkness finally came, I welcomed it with open arms.

x-X-x

I woke up as a Hollow several hours later. Maybe it was days. Time moved differently in Hueco Mundo.

I was surprised I woke up at all. I half-expected to be eaten.

I tried getting up and promptly fell back down. It was like I was learning to walk again. It took me a couple of tries before I could stand up and wobble a few steps. I got accustomed to my new body soon enough.

x-X-x

Hollows didn't hunger; they thirsted. They thirsted for souls to fill the void in them.

I remember the first time the thirst hit me. It hit me all at once. It was all consuming and never-ending. My throat burned and my lips were dry. I wanted - no, _needed _- something to quench the thirst. I was reduced to nothing more than a savage beast within a few moments.

I vaguely recall the trees flying past me. I could feel a call emanating from within the forest. I was drawn to it, the need taking over my mind. Time seemed to lengthen. It seemed as though I would never reach my destination when suddenly, I was there. The smell of souls wafted towards me - from the Hollows. I was too far gone by then. I didn't hesitate before I tore into their bodies on a mindless haze..

My emotions were reduced to primal ones of desperation.

I had no thought but one of survival.

x-X-x

When I came to, I was in the body of a Gillian. I floated, awash in the sea of minds trying to retain my consciousness. I would _not_ be just another faceless foot soldier with no identity. Somehow, I had gotten another chance at life. I was going to seize it and_ be_ somebody this time. I would do something worth remembering this time.

I won the fight of the minds. I was no longer a faceless Gillian. I had consciousness - albeit a hazy one. It was hard to think. So, I decided not to. The thirst had not yet ebbed away. I fell upon the others of my group. They didn't even try to resist when I attacked them one by one, without mercy.

x-X-x

I didn't know how much time had passed as a Gillian. It may have been weeks, months or even years. I trudged through the forest day after day. Every day was the same as the one before. I ate and I slept - and then I woke up and ate again. The loneliness did not bother me. I savored it. It strengthened my determination. Company would only deter me from my goals.

One such seemingly routine day, I had just finished off about twenty Hollows. It would do for a snack. Just as I was about to walk away, pain flashed through my body. It grew to a crescendo and just as soon as it had come, it was gone. I was left with a feeling of … power. Something coursed through my veins. It was like magic. It finally felt like I was getting somewhere in my quest for power.

That was my last thought before I crumpled to the ground, the pain overwhelming me once more.

x-X-x

I came to feeling different. My body had a bird-like structure. It felt smaller, more powerful. I could now fly. I could think clearly for the first time in ages. If I tried really hard, I could almost speak. It hurt to do that though, my vocal cords hadn't been used in a long time. They were creaky.

Nevertheless, I felt glorious. I was an Adjuchas. I was sure of it. I could feel the thirst about to overtake me yet again. I flew out of the Menos Forest into the moonlight. I was _alive. _

I swooped down on my prey fast and swift. They didn't even know what hit them. It was exhilarating. I felt light-headed. I was going to _love_ being an Adjuchas.

x-X-x

My excitement wore thin over time. No matter how much I ate, I remained the same. I started to get frustrated. How much longer would it take to go to the next step? Maybe it was this frustration led to me biting off more than I could chew.

I had snuck into an Adjuchas camp. I had slaughtered maybe, about seven of them. I estimated that I had about ten more to go. I estimated wrong. The camp was far larger. All at once, thirty Hollows fell upon me.

I fought with everything I had. I was desperate to stay alive. In the end, I managed to escape and fly away. I fell down after sometime. I lay there, on the soft cool desert sand mortally wounded waiting for death to claim me. I passed out from exhaustion.

x-X-x

I woke up to find myself in a dark room. I could feel a light breeze moving across my face.

Wait. My face. Why was it bare? Where was my mask?

My body felt different from before. It almost felt like I had…a human body.

A sound distracted me from my thoughts. It was then that I realized I had there were other people in the room with me.

"Your name?" a dark haired man demanded. He looked like he was the boss around there.

A name came to me.

"Desdemond," I whispered, "Desdemond Sangrienta."

The man smiled. "A good name indeed. Blood of the Devil. Welcome to your new life, Desdemond Sangrienta."

x-X-x

**Review please!**


End file.
